


Ближе

by Nastyona_Bright



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastyona_Bright/pseuds/Nastyona_Bright
Summary: Решив наверстать упущенное Клэр и Леон решили провести вечер вместе, делясь новостями и просто наслаждаясь приятным и живым обществом друг друга.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ближе

Решив наверстать упущенное, Клэр и Леон решили провести вечер вместе, делясь новостями и просто наслаждаясь приятным и живым обществом. В тот вечер Леон смеялся. А Клэр не могла оторвать взгляда от него. Она еще не видела его таким… беззаботным. Вот нужное слово. Конечно, в домашней обстановке, при поющем попсовые песни радио, да и еще немного подвыпившим, сложно сохранять строгое лицо, особенно после шуточек от бесподобной Клэр Редфилд.

Леон потянулся за еще одной горстью чипсов, мирно стоящих на журнальном столике вместе с их напитками, но остановился на середине пути, смотря только на девушку перед ним.

— Леон... — голос Клэр был едва слышен за звуком радио, но произнесенное имя разносилось громким эхом в голове парня, заглушая всю музыку, — ты близко.  
— Хочешь чтобы я отодвинулся?  
— Пододвинулся ближе, — улыбнувшись прошептала девушка, сокращая итак незначительную дистанцию между ними.

Поцелуй был с привкусом нежного персика. И Леону никогда еще так сильно не нравились персики и блеск для губ на девушках. Где то на задворках сознания он начал отмечать, что Клэр привлекала его с самого их “безумного первого свидания”. И привлекала в совершенно новом виде. Младшая Редфилд была одновременно дерзкой и милой, в чем то грубой и до безумия милой. А как в любых ситуациях, когда она оказывалась рядом с детьми, защищала их любой ценой? Кеннеди восхищался этой невероятной девушкой.

Задыхаясь от нахлынувших чувств, они неохотно отстранились. Но оставаясь близко к желанному человеку, смотря в глаза, замечая мельчайшие детали в узоре радужки.

— А как же твоя Ада? — внезапно спросила Клэр, улыбнулась и похлопала ресницами, словно была сама невинность.  
— К черту Аду, — усмехнулся парень и наклонился ближе к девушке, снова целуя ее. 

К черту Аду. К черту зомби-вирусы. К черту постоянную беготню от зараженных. К черту это все. Сейчас есть только Леон и Клэр. Клэр такая теплая, живая и целующая его. А для Клэр сейчас нет никого кроме Леона, проводящего холодными руками невидимые линии вдоль ее тела. Они стали друг для друга необходимостью в этом вечном бегстве от бесконечного множества вирусов и биооружия.

С каждым новым поцелуем Леон становился все более настойчив, а Клэр все больше раскрепощалась. Ее руки легко скользнули в русые волосы, и мягко надавливая на затылок, она утягивала парня за собой на диван. Мягко упав, Клэр наконец-то почувствовала тело Леона, его вес, тепло и близость.

Вечно непослушная челка Леона падала на глаза девушке, и она попыталась заправить ее ему за ухо. После нескольких тщетных попыток, улыбаясь, Клэр просто запустила ладони в волосы парня, убирая волосы от лица и заставляя его практически мурчать. 

— Думаю, на диване будет не так удобно, — прошептала Клэр, перебирая между пальцами мягкие волосы парня. На что Леон хитро улыбнулся, схватил девушку и понес в спальню под тихий смех любимой.  
— Да, так значительно лучше, — согласился парень и мягко уложил подругу на кровать. 

Сложно представить, но только сейчас, спустя семь лет после знакомства, эти двое узнают друг друга с другой стороны, более уязвимой, покрытой шрамами от их прошлого. У каждого свое, но сейчас оно не важно. Ведь сейчас нежные поцелуи Клэр перетекают в более требовательные и страстные; а невесомые прикосновения Леона медленно переходят грани невинности. Мир вокруг будто перестает существовать, заглушается тихими вздохами удовольствия пары. Есть только они и их чувства, сплетающиеся в один клубок, словно объединяющие нити. 

— Мне нужна только ты, Клэр, — прошептал прямо в губы девушки Кеннеди. Ее имя звучало как-то по-особенному, слетая с его губ. То ли дело было в его голосе, то ли в том как он касался девушки, когда произносил ее имя, то ли это было что-то другое, но это что-то вызвало тонны мурашек, пробежавших по всему телу Клэр. 

Голубые глаза Леона, обычно светлые и яркие рядом с ней, становились темнее, когда он исследовал новую сторону Редфилд. А Клэр нравилось это неограниченное внимание парня, понравившегося ей самого Раккун сити. Еще тогда они оба отметили привлекательность друг друга, но в зомби апокалипсисе не до заигрываний и поиска партнера. 

Им хотелось касаться больше. Никогда не отпускать, чувствовать эти прикосновения всем телом. Ловкие пальцы Клэр исследовали каждый мускул на спине Леона. В штанах с каждой секундой становилось все теснее. Редфилд все плотнее прижималась к парню, еще больше возбуждая его. Кеннеди же спускался ниже от губ девушки, целуя шею, ключицы и оставляя красные следы от страстных покусываний, наслаждаясь тихими стонами. Леон покрывал Клэр поцелуями везде, а девушка выгибалась навстречу этим поцелуям. 

Скользящими движениями Кеннеди завел руки Редфилд за ее голову. Наклоняясь ближе и целуя нежные губы, Леон водил свободной рукой по разгорячившемуся телу Клэр рукой, останавливаясь на внутренней стороне бедра. Он игрался с ней. Клэр уверенно обхватила парня ногами и резко перевернула их, оказавшись сверху. Кеннеди открылся весьма горячий вид: растрепанные рыжие волосы, в которых переливами играли мягкий свет из гостиной и просачивающийся через неплотно задвинутые шторы лунный свет, глаза затуманены, грудь ритмично поднимается, а на губах играет ухмылка. Клэр уселась на нем, игриво водя бедрами. Мучительно медленно наклонившись, девушка сладко поцеловала ошарашенного Кеннеди. Отстранившись, Клэр провела рукой по крепкому торсу, обводя контуры сильных мышц, и закусила нижнюю губу. Снова наклонившись Редфилд продолжала водить руками по телу Леона, поцелуями находя чувствительные зоны Кеннеди, от прикосновений к которым парень невольно начинал стонать. Она сводила его с ума.

Снова оказавшись сверху, Леон прошелся языком по соску, слегка прикусывая, чем вызвал у девушки долгий приятный для ушей стон. Кеннеди решил тоже исследовать чувствительные точки Клэр. С каждой новой найденной зоной стоны становились громче, а действия нетерпеливее. Ближе. Все, что хотели оба, — быть ближе. Слиться в единое целое. Клэр обхватила Леона за плечи и притянула к себе, страстно целуя. 

Не в силах больше ждать, Кеннеди начал избавляться от последних оставшихся на них вещей. Мягкий стон Клэр срывал крышу, и Леон аккуратно начал входить в нетерпеливую Редфилд. Она обвила своего любовника ногами, притягивая ближе, не оставляя лишних дюймов между ними. С каждым новым толчком их тела наполнялись новыми чувствами, с губ срывались все более несдержанные стоны. Их тела двигались в одном лишь им известном ритме. Каждое движение вызывало приливы удовольствия у обоих. Каждая мельчайшая частица возбуждала сильнее, разрушая хлипкие преграды, что оставались между влюбленными. Пальцы Клэр сильно сжимали простыни на жестком матраце, но расслаблялись от единого прикосновения пальцев Кеннеди, сжимая их взамен. Редфилд чувствовала, как внутри нее начинает затягиваться тугой узел, с каждой секундой все плотнее и плотнее. Леон продолжал целовать и покусывать любимую с каждым входом все чаще. Все оставшиеся мысли, роящиеся в голове Клэр, испарились, когда Леон вошел в нее именно так, что по телу пронеслась волна сладкого тепла, и она сжала его в себе, притягивая руками как можно ближе, тем самым заставляя Кеннеди входить глубже в нее. Волны удовольствия блуждали по всему телу Клэр, заставляя стонать громче, терять весь контроль над телом и поддаваться любым движениям Кеннеди. Парень вздрогнул, ощущая, удовольствие, накрывающее его. Теряя крупицы контроля, оставшиеся у Леона, он притянул Клэр ближе, кончая и падая рядом с девушкой. 

Мягко уткнувшись носом в шею Леону, а руками гладя скулы парня, Клэр довольно улыбнулась. Было приятно вот так лежать рядом с ним и слышать, как успокаивается сердце. Кеннеди же перебирал мягкие волосы девушки, наслаждаясь спокойным моментом рядом с желанной Редфилд. В голове стремительно пронеслась мысль о желании навсегда остаться в этом моменте, рядом с ней.

— Клэр, — позвал он тихим и хрипловатым шепотом.  
— Да? — так же тихо отозвалась девушка, смотря в прояснившееся голубые глаза и размышляя о том, как прекрасен Леон.  
— Я люблю тебя, Клэр Редфилд, — он нежно улыбнулся девушке, на что получил такую же искреннюю улыбку от нее.  
— А я тебя, Леон Скотт Кеннеди.

**Author's Note:**

> Первая работа с таким рейтингом, поэтому сильно не бейте тапками.


End file.
